


Короткая

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, девочкам, девочки, не мешайте жить, нежности, нежностям
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla





	1. Золушка

_«и так идут за годом год_  
_так и жизнь пройдет_  
_и в сотый раз маслом вниз_  
_упадет бутерброд_  
_но может будет хоть день_  
_может будет хоть час_  
_когда нам повезет»_

  
*  
  
Рита открывает глаза в свет.  
Утро уже здесь.  
С ней.  
Над.  
  
Мать материт навернувшийся противень. Отчим закрывает дверь в туалет, лязгая челюстями. Заебала, корова, телиться.  
  
Рита думает: Господи, забери его. Забери. Он у Тебя так просрочен.  
  
Подходит к окну. Утыкается лбом в лед стекла, глазами в серость и сад, где нет ни одного дерева выше ее. Мать носилась с ним и с ландшафтным дизайнером, как с писаной торбой, вместо того, чтобы просто самим посадить яблони.  
  
Туи. Это про них. 

  
– Володя, ну что ты с утра ругаешься?  
– А ты?  
  
Она к нему поднимается и, наверное, выправляет ворот рубашки, делая вид… и он ей – подыгрывает. Для нее у него еще хватает терпения.  
  
– Ритка, вставай, уже половина, ты опять опоздаешь!  
  
Она резко поворачивается на щелчок замка, впаиваясь в подоконник, когда кабанья морда показывается в проеме.  
  
– Ты не слышишь, что мать тебе говорит, пизда тупая?  
  
Она не двигается. Даже взглядом.  
  
– Что уставилась? Не доходит?  
  
Забери его. Забери. Пусть провалится.  
  
Отрывается с мясом от другого конца комнаты, проходит мимо, но мимо не получается – бык толкает ее в плечо.  
  
– Быстрее давай.  
  
*  
  
В ванной она рассматривает свое лицо. На подбородке справа набухает красная точка. Под глазами темные полосы. Проводит пальцами по линиям бровей. Залезает в душ. Там же чистит и зубы. Вытирается. Прячется в старый белый халат в голубую полоску, чья махровая теплота обнимает, точно сама доброта. Забирается на машину, пока ублюдок ползает в коридоре, пережидает, выкусывая заусенцы с безымянных пальцев. Мать опять будет орать: каннибализм, уродство, прекрати это!  
  
Монстр хлопает выходной дверью.  
  
Рита соскакивает босыми ногами на сырой холодный кафель, идет к себе, оставляя мокрые следы.  
Одевается. Трусы. Бесшовная короткая алая майка. Футболка размера на три больше, с вырезанным и исколотым воротом, сквозь который проглядывают ключицы, крестик и лямки, штаны на размер меньше, не имеющая размера красная толстовка, достающая ей чуть не до колена. Подворачивает рукава, как водосточные трубы. Носки с Бэтменом. Подхватывает с пола тяжелый рюкзак.  
  
Спускается по ступеням на кухню.  
  
Мать сидит на стуле возле окна. Худая, как смерть. В цветном тонком халате до пола, в полы которого видна ее крошечная грудь. Курит тонкую сигарету, вывернув египетский профиль к окну. Поворачивается и выдает:  
  
– Как я от него устала. Я так устала.  
  
Устала она.  
  
Рита вытирает ладонями рваные короткие волосы. С висков. Как капельки пота. Мать стягивает края халата, подбираясь, встряхивает волосами, тушит окурок в пепельнице, которую они с ним утащили из отеля в Дубае, лет восемь назад.  
Большая любовь, полная пепла.  
  
Когда Рита пьет воду из чашки, мать вдруг обращает на нее внимание.  
  
– Почему ты ходишь, как бомж?  
  
Началось.

Рита молча глотает и выходит в коридор, где натягивает и шнурует ботинки.

– Я выброшу у тебя эти говнодавы.

Реплики сыплются одна за другой, как стрелы с резиновыми присосками.

– Ты меня слышишь? На кого ты похожа! Это же видно, что ты сама себя стрижешь! Позор просто! Каши поешь!


	2. Пользуйся зрением

_«я чувствую_  
_закрывая глаза_  
_весь мир идет на меня войной»_  
  
_«я слеп_  
_но я вижу тебя»_

  
*  
  
– Слушай, Короткая, ты меня достала, где твоя сменка? С них валится грязи больше, чем с целого класса. Босиком будешь ходить.  
– Не буду.  
– Научились хамить-то! Да что вы еще умеете? Понакупают вам всякого, а потом чужие – разгребай. Не воспитывают совсем, планшеты в руки с колыбели суют…  
  
*  
  
На физику она заходит, когда Кюри уже вовсю распинается, хоть не заметить и спустить та, конечно, не может.  
  
– Рита, сколько это будет продолжаться?  
– До выпускного, Тамара Георгиевна.

Класс согласно прыскает.

– Да уж кажется.

Учительница вздыхает, ученица проходит на свое место.

Рюкзак скатывается у нее по плечу сначала на колени, потом на пол.

Она раскладывает на столе тетрадь, учебник, ручку, пристраивая сжатой цепкой рукой одно к другому, линия к линии. Отворачивается к окну.

Как мать.

– Короткая, снизойди-ка до нас и пойди к доске.

 

*

На физре они гоняются за мячом, через раз попадая в кольцо. Генрих свистит, дети орут, топот копыт, жаркий издыхающий воздух и рыжий шар, как предел мечтаний. Конкин подсекает Риту случайно – они вместе валятся: он удачно, она не очень – боль пронзает коленку, высекая слезы, она выкрикивает коротко и поранено, Генрих чешет чуть не через весь зал, орет на парня – глаза-то тебе на что, идиот – потом на Риту – смотреть надо по сторонам, Короткая, пользоваться зрением, даже ночью в лесу, а в толпе идиотов (снова смотрит грозно на Конкина) и подавно – хорошо, я попробую, Генрих Палыч – главное, вовремя! болит? – отпускает – идти сможешь? – наверное – ну смотри – смотрю я, смотрю.

Она выворачивается и в два коротких рывка оттаскивает себя руками к стене. Сидит, согнув одну и вытянув другую ногу. Слезы проглатывает. Не реви, дура. Нога пульсирует и ноет. Но боль перестает ошеломлять ее. Уменьшается. Рита пытается подняться, скобля собой стену, делает шаг:

– Черт...

Боль кусается. Она садится на лавку.

– Так ты дойдешь?

Спрашивает смутно обеспокоенный Генрих.

– Да, посижу только.

– А не то давай – помогу. Или вон пусть Конкин тебя транспортирует.

– Спасибо, увольте.

– Так чего, решай!

– Можно я просто посижу?

 

*

Когда все разбредаются по раздевалкам, Рита допрыгивает до коридора, там – по стенкам, и снова скачет – до своего крючка и клочка скамьи. Отдышавшись, переодевает футболку. Лиза предлагает помочь.

– Не.

Утыкается лицом в алый ком толстовки, что сжимает в руке, потом заворачивается в нее. Сидит.

Свои все уходят. Минуту царит странная тишина, когда как будто горят стены. Заходит «бэ»-класс. Суворина, Мерзликина, Бабочка и Соня. Первые две не обращают на Риту никакого внимания, Бабочка (с крыльями на спине) выгибает на гостью бровь, Соня, упираясь в преграду вытянутой ноги, вдруг садится рядом и говорит:

– Привет.

Рита смотрит на нее дольше мгновения, много дольше.

– Не обеднеешь ведь.

Добавляет Соня.

– Привет.

Та улыбается, складывая руки в замок на коленях.

Заваливаются еще какие-то девчонки, обходят их, стаскивают юбки, футболки, колготки, открывая цветные крохотные трусы и пальцы.

Рита смотрит на Сонины руки. У нее короткие и желтые ногти. Феньки чуть не до локтя. Плетеные, рябые полоски, кожаные шнурки, ракушки, четки, игральные кости, парочка колокольчиков. Все это звенит, даже сквозь общую возню, переливается.

– Тебе не мешает? – спрашивает вдруг Соня.

– Что? – тонкие пальцы касаются накрученных рукавов.

– Мешает, – подумав, Рита прибавляет, – нам много чего мешает, но нельзя же это просто срезать.

– Это – можно.

– А тебе не мешает? – спрашивает Рита, показывая на этно-витрину Сониной руки.

– Не-а, – говорит та и принимается раздеваться.

И это очень мешает.

Рита отводит глаза (но там, куда она их отводит, Бабочка выправляет швы на штанах на внутренней стороне бедер и заднице), опускает в пол.

Звенит звонок, все выходят.

Соня последняя.

– Ну пока.

Рита делает неопределенно прощальный жест рукой.

 

*

Поднимается, отхрамывает, шипя, к стене, и дальше – выпрыгивает.

На подъеме у маленькой лестницы за ней выступает Соня.

– А я думаю, чего ты там сидишь и выпендриваешься?

– Я не выпендриваюсь.

– Вижу. 


	3. Послевкусие

_«наши реки бедны водой»_

  
*  
  
– Я сама.  
– После этой лестницы. 

Рита соглашается.

Соня подходит к ней, шуткует, не зная, как удобнее предложиться, они обе и стесняются, и смеются – наконец, одна подпирает плечо другой, и они вместе поднимаются, переваливаясь, на четыре ступени.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что.

Трель звонка прерывает неловкое расставание.

Рита вынимает свой телефон из кармана.

«Мать».

– Чего?

Нажимает отбой.

– Она сейчас приедет за мной. Генрих слил.

– И правильно сделал, – Соня вдруг вытягивает ей темную прядку, как бы поправляя, – ты такой галчонок.

Она бы разозлилась, если бы не интонация. Рита чувствует, что краснеет.

– Ну пойдем, что ли?

– Только я сама.

– Сама-сама.

Одна идет, покачивая чужой ботинок в руке, другая прыгает рядом, чуть опережая.

На крыльце они садятся на ступеньки.

Принимаются ждать.

Не говорят ничего.

И это хорошо.

– Почему-то хорошо, – говорит Соня.  И еще глядит, улыбаясь. И губами тоже – улыбается.

Рита пожимает плечом.

У нее нет ответа.

Через двадцать минут подъезжает «лексус», блестящий и кожаный, как дорогущий башмак. Мать не выходит – бикает.

– Красиво жить не запретишь, – усмехается Соня и поднимается.

– На самом деле, запретишь, – Рита встает, смотрит на мать за окном, долбящую что-то в зажатую в ладони трубку – и вдруг всех сливает, – не завидуй. Это все остатки былой роскоши. Отчим проебал бизнес. На ней все долги. Они просто боятся выйти из круга. А все это так – послевкусие. Дурновкусия.

– Извини.

– Да мне как-то похуй, знаешь? Лучше всего было, когда мы жили с ней вдвоем в конуре и в хорошие дни ели «шубу» без селедки.

Мать бикает еще и разводит руками. Потом открывает дверь. Выходит.

– В чем дело-то?

Рита улыбается:

– Ну… я попрыгала?


	4. Наступление

_«я не умею петь о любви_  
_я не умею петь о цветах_  
_а если я пою_  
_значит_  
_я вру_  
_и не верю сам_  
_что все это так_  
_за стенкой телевизор орет_  
_как быстро пролетел этот год_  
_он так похож на прошлый год_  
_я в прошлом точно так же_  
_сидел_  
_один_  
_один_  
_один»_

  
  
*  
  
– Как это тебе удалось?   
  
Спрашивает мать, у которой сочувствие укрыто такой непробиваемой броней раздражения и отсутствия времени, что его не распробовать. Рита натягивает ремень безопасности, разрезая себя по диагонали черной траурной полосой.  
  
– Почему ты не можешь нормально жить, чтобы ничего с тобой не случалось? Трудно что ли быть внимательнее? Ты совершенно безответственная, что у тебя в голове?   
  
Мать заводится вместе с машиной, с пол-оборота. Гундит всю дорогу до больницы. Рита смотрит в окно. Унылые улицы безразлично и скучно проплывают за стеклами, такой серый день, что нет никакой в нем магии. Ни солнца, ни дождя. Ничего. Все реальное до оголенности.   
  
*  
  
Дома Рита заваривает себе целый термос чая, с мятой и чабрецом, вытягивает из шкафа пачку маленького печенья, и идет в поход – к себе в комнату.   
  
Перебирает белые, точно газеты, страницы сайтов, цветные тоже – перебирает, ищет новую музыку, вороша чужие плейлисты, жанры, случайные слова. Глухо, как в танке. Читает аннотации к сериалам. Не стоит ни на что. Залезает в ящик под столом, вытаскивает упаковку душистого табака и папиросной бумаги. Набирает горсть тощих ворсинок с багряным отливом, заворачивает в тонкий-тонкий белый прямоугольник, фильтры закончились... облизывает конвертный край, сжимает пальцами, склеивает, разравнивает, крутит в руках покореженную палочку… перебирается к окну, открывает, холод кажется неожиданным, вваливается, как пьяный… она прикуривает, мелко и сухо отплевываясь от крошечных жестких чаинок. Из колонки приходит «о-оу»-звук. Стрельнув в воздух окурком, Рита закрывает окно, оставляя щель, возвращается. Садится к столу. Читает.   
  
Соня: «привет, галчонок) вернулась в гнездо? как твоя нога?»  
Рита: «как у Бабы Яги»  
«прописали покой или гипс?»  
«покой и бинт»  
«надолго?»  
«на неделю»   
«напиши мне длинное сообщение»

Рита усмехается и удивляется одновременно, недоумевая:

«о чем это, интересно?»  
«мне тоже очень интересно»  
«я тебя развлекать не подписывалась»  
«напиши такое, какое меня до смерти напугает»  
«я тебя люблю»  
«ахаха, я тебя тоже»  
  
Рита уже всерьез смеется:

«дурочка»  
«все это офигенно коротко, ты не справляешься»  
  
Рита забирается в поиск, набирает «сталелитейный цех», копирует всю страницу и скидывает текст»  
  
Соня: «резонно, но нечестно»  
Рита: «у меня за сочинения всегда трояки стояли»  
«а у меня пятерки»  
«вот сама и пиши мне длинные сообщения»  
«хм»  
«это ты, типа, справляешься?»  
«лучше расскажи, что делаешь?»  
«а ты?»  
«представляю разные вещи»  
«например?»  
«как я прыгаю с тарзанки, размеры вселенной, как кролик ест, тебя в майке»  
  
Рита отодвигается от экрана, сердце ее принимается колотить кулаком в ребра.  
  
Соня: «что, напугала я тебя до смерти?»  
Рита: «не обольщайся»  
«а ты что представляешь?»  
«пустыню»  
«и все?»  
«есть такой стишок: потеряв тебя, я бреду по бархану одиноко, как человек бредущий по бархану. я представляю себе этого человека. иногда. и сейчас тоже»

Соня: «ты жжошь»  
Рита: «спички»  
«нет, правда, ты крутая, Короткая»  
«иди к черту»  
«если только черт – галчонок»

Рита обнимает себя за щеки.   
  
Соня: «не болей долго, зарастай скорее, я уже по тебе скучаю»  
Соня: «бойся, бойся меня»  
Соня: «только не беги»


	5. Помечтай обо мне

_«нам с тобой – голубых небес навес»_

  
  
*  
  
Рита сползает на пол, укладывается на жесткие доски, закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить размеры вселенной. Думает о Земле. Сине-зеленый шар с картинок занимает все видимое под веками пространство, оставляя гореть неясного цвета темноту вокруг… потом растет, растет, не вмещаясь в голову, наплывает, и она – под ним – как будто бы проплывает. Настает космос. Солнце. Горит такое же маленькое, как здесь, далеко-далеко, где-то в черноте. Звезда пылает во тьме. Мрак и свет текут, то ли из нее, то ли в нее. Рита перестает справляться, ее голову разламывает непостижимая огромность мира по ту сторону небес. Она открывает глаза. Комната какая-то другая стала. Чешет под носом. Шмыгает. Закрывает глаза еще – представляя Соню в майке – и открывает еще быстрее: так ясно встают ключицы и прямые тугие плечи. Подкладывает руки под голову.   
  
*  
  
Рита сидит на кровати, разматывает бинт, тот сходит с колена, точно кожура с яблока. Переодевает пижаму – теплые широкие черные штаны с цветными дракончиками и такая же рубашка с длинными рукавами. Забирается под одеяло. Поворачивается на бок, руки засовывая под подушку. Думает ни о чем и о чем-то. Перед глазами мелькают картинки. И на всех – Соня. До и после. До – она всегда далеко. После – близко. И еще – между. Когда она – выдуманная. Почему-то в клубе, в шелках света и в коротком и узком, как сама кожа, платье, какие она никогда не носит. За партой сидит. Пишет, и феньки гремят. Цык-цык-цык. Собирает свои темные, точно струны ночи, волосы, затягивая к одному плечу, и заплетает в слабую косу. Смеется.   
  
Из спальни вдруг орет мать, взвиваясь, как дикая фурия. Вопит на «Володю», теперь – уебка, кобеля, суку патлатую, на которую она всю жизнь посадила, а он, хоть бы хуй, ебет какую-то блядищу! Рита закрывает уши. Ей хочется спрятаться в наушники и на дерево, но никогда не знаешь, как он взбесится в ответ. Она пережидает истерику, которая кончается тем, что он – о, счастье, спасибо, Господи, и пусть навсегда – уходит, хлопая дверью.   
  
*  
  
Утром Рита спокойно готовит завтрак – жарит яйцо в хлебе. Варит кофе. Для матери. В турке. И даже успевает не упустить. Перемещается, упираясь руками в столешницы. Себе заваривает зеленый чай. Очень крепкий, до горечи. Мать выходит помятая, спала в платье. Лицо больше, чем было. Тушь прыгает на щеках, точно покрашенный паук по ним ползал.   
  
– Сука, ненавижу его.   
  
Мать садится на стул. И Рита садится.   
  
– Я тебе кофе сварила.  
– Надеюсь, его яйца тоже кто-нибудь пожарит.   
– Мам, он этого ничего не стоит.  
– Шалава его, представь, еще свои «ню», блядь, не стесняется слать, весь телефон у него в этом дерьме.   
  
Рита вздыхает, отламывая тонкую лямку хлеба, растирает в пальцах жирный мякишь…  
  
*  
  
Днем заходит в сеть снова. Последнее Сонино – только не беги – так и висит в тени.   
Читает, высвечивая.   
Смотрит на то, как курсор мигает.  
  
Мигает.  
Мигает.  
Мигает.  
  
Ему все равно, что ты скажешь.   
  
привет  
  
и еще  
  
:) 


	6. Вереск

_«я знаю_   
_мое дерево_   
_не проживет и недели_   
_я знаю_   
_мое дерево_   
_в этом городе обречено_   
_но я все свое время провожу рядом с ним_   
_мне все другие дела надоели_   
_мне кажется_   
_что это мой дом_   
_мне кажется_   
_что это мой друг»_

  
  
*  
  
Рита вдевает босые ноги в ботинки, цепляет прямо на пижаму плащ матери, который ей немного велик, убирает в карман плоский пакет с табаком, и выходит, хромая, в сад. Солнце светит так мирно и тепло, что даже не верится. Она садится на лавочку, на которой только забывать шаль, закрывает глаза, подставляясь и собирая мягкий свет порами, скручивает маленькую кривую сигаретку, прикуривает – дым принимает причудливые формы и проходит сквозь дивный утренний свет, как сквозь фильтры, становясь чистым, легким, призрачным.

Уместным.   
  
За забором, собранным из тонких прутьев, не укрытых еще маленькими слабыми кустами, появляется Красная Шапочка. Она идет очень медленно, рассматривая окрестности в высоту, взгляд ее больше блуждает по низким крышам, чем по земле.   
  
– О, вот ты где, галчонок.  
  
*  
  
Соня входит, подтягивая на себя калитку, Рита слышит тонкий скребущий стон, ждет.  
  
На ней серый густой длинный свитер с высоким воротом, под которым спрятаны волосы, легкая красная шапка, толком не зашнурованные синие кеды до щиколотки и теплые носки, в которые заправлены джинсы. Без сумки. Налегке.   
  
– Привет, – говорит Соня и улыбается, как бы отвечая на сообщение, делая реальность лучше любого текста.  
– Прогуливаешь?  
– Прогуливаюсь.   
  
Соня садится рядом, снова, так близко, что Рита немного отодвигается, рисуя полосу пустоты между ними.   
  
– Как здоровье?  
– Хромает.  
– Зачетная пижама.  
  
Соня нажимает на рыжего мультяшного динозавра на Ритиной ноге, вся морда которого помещается под ее подушечкой. И сразу же отводит руку, взгляд и голос.  
  
– Мне нравится этот пушистик.   
  
Показывает на маленький дикообразный мохнатый куст в мелких розовых цветочках.   
  
– Это вереск.  
– Да ты что?  
  
Соня встает, подходит к нему, садится на корточки и трогает мягкие веточки.  
  
– В английских книжках всегда много вереска. Я думала, он совсем другой.   
– Какой?  
– Ну… готичный.  
– Это как? В черных цветах и лентах? И поливают его кровью?  
– Ахаха, может быть. Но вообще-то я его себе более сухим представляла, и еще протяжным, что ли. Как будто он мог бы расти в степи.  
– Он воду любит.  
– Ну, об этом почему-то никогда не думается.  
  
Соня выворачивается, все еще не поднимаясь, потом снова трогает прутики. Рита говорит ей в спину.  
  
– Ты похожа на Жака Кусто.   
– Почему это?  
– У него была такая же шапка.   
– «Моя Афродита, я твой Ив Кусто»…  
  
Напевает Соня вереску короткую строчку.  
  
– У тебя красивый голос.   
– У тебя тоже.   
– Нет, я совсем не умею петь, не попадаю никогда в ноты.  
– Ну и что, голос-то у тебя все равно красивый, низкий такой, а у меня писклявый.   
– Это колокольчики.  
  
Соня (через заминку) вдруг поднимается и смотрит на Риту очень серьезно, констатируя:   
  
– Ты – красивая.  
– В каком это месте?  
– Рискну предположить, что во всех.  
  
Смеется. Садится рядом. Опять так близко. И Рита убегает в карман, спасается в табаке и мелкой моторике.   
  
– Угостишь?  
  
Они по очереди чиркают зажигалкой. Сладкий и терпкий дым облепляет их, защищая от мира.   
  
– Здоровский сад у вас будет.  
– Но в нем нет ни одного настоящего дерева.  
  
Соня забирается в карман под шерстяным облаком, вытягивая ноги, чтобы легче выколупать нечто из своих прилипших к телу штанов. Подает два желудя.   
  
– На вот, посадишь в горшок, а потом весной в землю. Через двадцать лет здесь будет вполне себе сладкая парочка.   
– А мы где будем через двадцать лет?  
– Кто знает?   
  
*  
  
Ночью пьяный бешеный отчим ломится к ним во все двери. Мать сменила замки, и он не может попасть, но, кажется, еще миг – он станет бить окна. Рита просыпается от того, как яростно и зловонно волк дует на их соломенный домик. Она неровно подходит к окну, тихая (сама почти не слышит себя), заглядывается, как в бездну – демон мычит и топчет поздние цветы матери и вереск, плюет в них… девочка отступает в тень, как привидение... но этот звук – его ни с чем не спутаешь. Ей так хочется разрыдаться, позвать охотников, самой убить его или все сразу… но лучше, чтобы его никогда-никогда не было.   



	7. Надя

_«а он придет и приведет за собой весну_  
_и рассеет серых туч войска_  
_а когда мы все посмотрим в глаза его_  
_на нас из глаз его посмотрит тоска»_

  
Рита сидит с ногами на маленьком сером диване (ботинки валяются на полу), в мужской темно-синей рубашке с короткими рукавами, подвернутыми и прикушенными тайными широкими петлями на пуговицах, желтые носки делают ее ступни похожими на два лимона. В руках плоская маленькая электронная книжка в красной обложке. Она нажимает в ней кнопки, хмурится, не столько от вовлеченности, сколько от досады, близкой к разочарованию. Соня смотрит на нее, пока та не хлопает крышкой.  
  
– Привет, галчонок.  
– Привет.  
– Прости, я опоздала.   
– Ничего. Зато я, может быть, первый раз в жизни пришла вовремя.   
– Что, не выходит быть пунктуальной?  
– Не-а.  
– У меня тоже. Что это ты такое пьешь?  
– Ройбуш.   
– Выглядит симпатично, но как-то... а это съедобно?   
– Попробуй.  
  
Соня поднимает чашку. Ногти у нее зеленые, в тон платью.  
  
– Ну… ничего так, экзотично.  
  
Ставит на стол. Подхватывает ткань, так что из-под длинной завесы показываются бордовые башмаки, усаживается, положив ногу на ногу и качая подол на шнурках, будто кулису.   
К ним приближается улыбчивая официантка в полосатой униформе. Бэйдж представляет Надю. Надя здоровается и вручает каждой в руки меню.  
  
– О, спасибо, умираю от голода, – говорит Соня.   
  
Они копаются, выбирая, Соня часто вздыхает и на то, и на это, ей хочется и то, и это, и сразу – всё. Рита не знает, чего ей хочется – сладкого или соленого?   
  
– Что такое «бриошь»? – спрашивает она.   
– Не знаю, голодный французский мальчик?  
– Что смотрит сейчас к нам в окно, мечтая о всей этой красоте.   
  
Соня поднимает голову на огромное, до пола (как ее платье), стекло.  
Никто не смотрит на них.  
  
– Я хотела сэндвич с красной рыбой, но теперь это будет как-то несправедливо по отношению к голодающему маленькому французу.   
– И что, купишь капустный листок в знак солидарности?  
– Фиговый.  
– Ахаха, какая же ты…  
– Какая?  
  
Рита пожимает плечом и смеется в меню.  
  
– Я буду гречневую кашу, – объявляет Соня.   
– Это что, этическая диета?  
– А, по-моему, норм. И я уже не сказать, что во все свои вещи влезаю.  
– А по-моему, ты очень маленькая.  
– Да я с тебя ростом!  
– Ну, может быть. А все равно.   
– Хочешь сказать, что я хрупкая, и тебе хочется меня защищать?  
– Э…  
– Доставай свои лук и стрелы, и рази меня – не других – в самое сердце.  
– Дурочка.   
– С переулочка.   
– Выбрали?   
– Ага.  
  
Пока им готовят заказ, Соня вспоминает.  
  
– А что ты такое читала?  
– Шекспира.  
  
Говорит Рита после паузы, с какой в кино застигнутые врасплох герои подбирают себе фальшивые имена.   
  
– Мне кажется, не настали еще те времена, когда стыдно сказать, что читаешь Шекспира.  
– Ну, может, потому что это не совсем он.  
  
Рита опускает глаза и принимается загибать мягкий истрепанный кончик меню.  
  
– И что же это за Не-Совсем-Шекспир?  
– Не помню, псевдоним очень сложный.  
– ?   
– Это фанфик.   
– Черт, и ты туда же, галчонок?   
– В каком это смысле?  
– Да половина моих знакомых баб торчат на этих гейских историях и слэшат всех мужиков на свете, даже тех, что идут по улице, особенно, кто посимпатичнее да потеснее друг к другу.   
– Я ничего про это не знаю.   
  
Рита неуверенно улыбается, как бы представляя все эти цепочки соединений в чужих головах.  
  
– Так о чем история?   
– Ну, вообще-то про мужиков. Да.   
– И?  
– И про космос.   
– А что же у тебя лицо было такое несчастное? Не любишь «бороздить просторы вселенной»? Дай-ка заценить слог.   
  
И Соня берет, особо не дожидаясь, что разрешат.   
  
– Лучше не надо.   
  
Соня вчитывается, глаза ее все больше округляются, а улыбка становится такой широкой, и вот она уже, сгибаясь, хохочет.  
  
– Да ты какая горячая женщина!  
– О, Боже…  
  
Рита не знает, куда деваться, и девается под козырек ладони, которой прикрывает лицо.   
  
– Да не то слово, он же тут так улетел, никакого звездолета не надо. Я так понимаю, пользуют его без продыху всей командой?  
– Вообще-то, это не очень смешно.   
– Еще как смешно. И тебе такое нравится?   
– А если бы нравилось?  
– Я бы удивилась.  
– Но я ведь читаю.  
– Да, и с интересом, двести пятнадцатая страница, это ведь не шутки.  
– «Мы встретились в маршрутке». Я сейчас уйду, кажется.   
– Ладно, прости, это было грубо… – Соня всерьез сожалеет. – Я не смеюсь над тобой совсем. Прости. И, видимо, над ним… Бедный парень, крепко ему достается. И все же, зачем ты это читаешь?  
– Не знаю.   
  
У Риты так горят щеки, что Соня берет ее за руку, на секунду, потом отпускает.   
  
– Я просто надеюсь.  
– На что?  
– Что кто-нибудь его снимет оттуда. Поцелует в лоб.  
– И это все смоет?  
– Да.   
  
И еще подумав.   
  
– Ну не знаю я. Просто хочется верить.   
– Не похоже, что вы с автором хотите одного и того же.  
– И я не понимаю почему?  
– У тебя нет версий?  
– Может, она просто думает, что бумага всё стерпит.   
– А бумага разве не стерпит всё?   
– Стерпит, конечно. Как и жизнь.   
– Галчонок-галчонок.   
– Что?  
– Ваш заказ.   
  
На стол ставят тарелки и чашку кофе.   
  
– «Улыбайся, твоя улыбка стоит дороже их поганой еды».  
  
Рита смотрит на нее и не понимает… Соня встает, подол ее платья падает на пол, и она, в костюме счастливой монахини и ребенка цветов, целует ее в лоб, точно статую. Возвращается, пока Рита хлопает на нее глазами и просит никогда больше так не делать, Соня полностью игнорирует чужое смятение и спрашивает:  
  
– Посоветуй толковую историю.  
  
Подцепляет на вилку гречу, отправляет в рот.   
  
Рита как будто оседает, ее плечи сжимаются. Она смотрит на то, как Соня ест, и кладет на край её тарелки треугольник своего сэндвича с красной рыбой, игнорирует возражения…  
  
– Мне нравятся «Вода жизни».  
  
…сжимает стопку из ломтиков, откусывает.   
  
С той стороны окна мальчик, у которого урчит в животе, не сразу отводит от них глаза. 


	8. Троллейбус

_«в кабине нет шофера, но троллейбус идет_   
_и мотор заржавел, но мы едем вперед_   
_мы сидим не дыша, смотрим туда_   
_где на долю секунды показалась звезда_   
_мы молчим, но мы знаем, нам в этом помог_   
_троллейбус, который идет на восток»_

  
  
*  
  
Рита повязывает синий шарф вокруг драной коричневой кожаной куртки с широкими плечами, Соня залезает в тонкое пальто до колена, как в сюртук, и галантно, с гусарской бравадой, приоткрывает дверь, пропуская вперед – мадам.  
  
Мадам закатывает глаза, и они выбираются на воздух.   
  
Уже стемнело. Вечер – только в часах, в глазах – ночь. На разряженных фонарями и разреженных от людей улицах – пустынно и чудно, влажный стеклянный воздух забирается под одежду, они обе ежатся, но все равно бредут, никуда не спеша, к остановке.  
  
– Поехали ко мне,  – предлагает Соня.   
– Поздно уже.   
– А, по-моему, самое время.  
– Для чего?  
– Привяжу тебя к дыбе, полетаем.   
  
Рита ее легко стукает в бок.  
  
– Ты обещала.  
– Ну такой вечер хороший, трудно молчать. Так поедем?  
– А обратно?  
– Останешься.  
– Я маму не предупреждала.   
– Так предупреди.  
– Не хочу ее одну оставлять.   
– Ладно, давай так, я доеду с тобой, а потом – к себе.   
– Нет, это глупо.   
– Ну и что? О, твой троллейбус едет, побежали!  
  
И они обе несутся, смеясь, машут водителю, чтобы подождал, Соня отстает, остановившись подобрать платье, Рита ставит ногу на ступеньку и ждет, растирая рукой коленку, когда принцесса подскочит.  
  
– Мадам.  
  
Позволяя взойти по ступеням, словно во дворец. Наверху Соня распускает подол, улыбается, щеки ее горят. Они выбирают последние сидения. Садятся рядом.   
  
– Поиграем?  
– Во что?   
– В ассоциации.  
– Это как?   
– Я тебе слово, ты – другое, по ассоциации с этим.   
– Например?  
– Ночь – звезда. Звезда – путь. Путь – башмак.   
– А… Ну давай.   
– Башмак.  
– Шнурки.  
– Змеи.  
– Гнездо.  
– Чайка.  
– Волна.  
– Акула.  
– Зубы.  
– Шоколад.  
– Дольки.  
– Апельсин.  
– Солнце.  
– Засуха.  
– Вереск.   
  
– Вереск...  
  
Повторяет Рита. Замолкает и отворачивается к окну.   
  
– Эй, ты чего загрустила, галчонок?  
  
Соня трогает ее за хрящик уха.  
  
– Ненависть. Отчаяние. Страх. Несправедливость. Беспомощность.   
  
Перечисляет Рита, поворачивается и улыбается, как бы извиняясь за все эти слова.   
  
Соня отводит руку, смотрит на нее, а потом себе на ладони, те распадаются на коленях на две безвольные половинки.   
  
– В каком это смысле?  
– В прямом.   
– Я так на тебя наседаю?   
– Нет, нет, – спохватывается Рита, – нет, – касается Сониного плеча, как бы подзывая к себе.   
– Так, значит, не наседаю? – Соня берет ее за руку, переплетая пальцы, сжимает крепко, с каким-то отчаянием.   
– Мне трудно судить. Кажется, это не совсем нормально.  
  
Но руки своей не отнимает.   
  
– Конечно, это ненормально. Я просто в безумном восторге от тебя, – говорит ей Соня, снова смеясь. Рита достает телефон свободной рукой. Ищет и вызывает. 

– Привет, мам. Ты как? У-у. Можно я сегодня переночую у подруги? Соня. Мы вместе учимся. Так можно? У тебя, правда, все хорошо?  
  
Потом еще смотрит в погасший экран.   
  
– Ну... поехали к тебе. 


	9. Гнездо

_«мягкое кресло_  
 _клетчатый плед_  
 _не нажатый вовремя курок_  
 _солнечный день_  
 _в ослепительных снах»_  
  
_«и билет на самолет с серебристым крылом_  
 _что, взлетая, оставляет земле лишь тень»_  
  
_«я хотел бы остаться с тобой_  
 _просто остаться с тобой»_  
  
_«дождя хватит на всех»_

  
  
*  
  
Соня достает связку «брелков», долго выуживая их со дна огромной сумки, находит круглый ключ домофона в общей куче, прижимает, пропуская Риту, входит сама. Они поднимаются одну короткую лестницу.   
  
– Всё. Пришли, – говорит Соня и открывает дверь номер «1».   
  
Рита ступает за ней с опаской и предвосхищением, как в храм.   
А храм тесен, точно часовня.   
  
– Ты живешь в конуре… – выдыхает Рита с замиранием сердца, с чувством глубокой бессмысленной из ниоткуда возникшей признательности – к этому дому.   
– Ага.  
  
Соня включает свет. Бросает сумку под ноги, снимает ботинки один о другой, пальто цепляет петлей на вешалку из доски, выкрашенной во все цвета радуги. Ни одного одинакового крючка.   
  
Рыжая обувница.   
Куча обуви.  
И одежды.   
  
Рита касается шва между зеленой и желтой полосами.   
  
– Это мы с мамой дурачились года четыре назад. Колотили да красили. А этот [Соня показывает на пустой крючок] я на помойке откручивала. Мне тогда еще смешной дядька помогал. Шуруп заржавел очень.   
  
От круглой маленькой дырки и сейчас расходятся неровные рыжие лучи.  
  
– Раздевайся давай. Будь, как дома. Ма-а-ам? Ты где?  
  
Рита снимает куртку. Вручает ее солнечному крючку.   
  
– Ну привет, ребенок. Ты не одна, я слышу?  
  
Сонина мама выходит из комнаты, останавливаясь в проеме двери и надкусывая красную нитку зубами.   
  
– Не-а. Это Рита.  
– Девушка-мечта?  
– Еще какая.   
  
Соня смеется, ее мама улыбается, Рите сдавило корсетом ребра, она падает в обморок.   
И все же выдавливает:  
  
– Здрасте.  
– Привет. Зови меня Верой.   
– Хорошо.   
– Соня, надо тебе подол подшить.  
  
Взгляд Веры спускается вниз зеленого платья, становится строже.   
  
– Ты опять всю грязь в городе собрала.   
– Ну и что? Моё платье, моя грязь – не отдам.  
– Опять стирать будешь.   
– И постираю.   
– Ага. Замочишь на неделю, а оно сгниет!   
– Ма. Ма. Ма. Ма.  
  
Мама только головой качает.  
  
– Ладно, не буду вам мешать.  
  
И с загадочным видом скрывается у себя в комнате. Закрывая дверью старый диван со множеством причудливых подушек, подсвеченных мягким светом торшера, большой круглый стол с выкройками, обрезками ткани и желтой длинной полосой мерной ленты, разными стульями…  
  
Соня тянет Риту за запястье на кухню, где ее встречают цветные шкафы, стены, исписанные рецептами, цитатами, номерами телефонов, пожеланиями, списками и прочей словесной мишурой, две широких скамейки, составленные углом, заваленные подушками – безопасности – все еще примятые хозяевами и гостями. На форзаце холодильника – цветные точки магнитов, на обложке – грозная надпись: отойди от меня.   
  
Этот дом просто распирает от любви.   
Оказывается, дому тоже нужна любовь.   
Рита смеется, открывает дверцу, заглядывает внутрь, выглядывает с жалобным видом.   
  
– У вас есть сосиски… у нас никогда их не покупают.  
– Любишь сосиски?  
  
Она только кивает.   
  
– Доставай, сварим.  
– А можно завтра?  
– На завтрак?  
– Даже не верится…  
  
Говорит вдруг Соня задумчиво, глядя на Риту с нежностью и грустью.  
  
– Во что?  
– Да так…   
  
Хмыкает, ставит чайник.   
  
Рита рассматривает их фотографии внутри деревянных прямоугольников. Соня высунула язык, обнимает маму, солнце светит им в лица, горсти, полные ракушек, они где-то на море, среди кучи людей у костра, и Рита не сразу ее находит, с попугаем, с бабушкой и дедушкой…  
  
– А у нас, наверное, и пяти совместных фоток не наберется, им все как-то не до этого. И мебель [Рита присаживается на табуретку и кладет ладонь на скатерть] нам чужой человек выбрал, купил и расставил.   
  
Соня молчит.   
  
– У вас все такое настоящее. Тебе очень идет твой дом. Он на тебя похож, знаешь? И очень гордится, рассказывая о тебе.   
  
Соня молчит.   
Она думает, что в Ритиной жизни слишком мало живых людей.  
  
– Иди сюда.  
  
Мечта поднимается.   
Подходит.   
Соня обнимает ее, начиная вести, и они танцуют чуть-чуть, под звуки горящей конфорки.  
  
*  
  
Пока чайник не закипел.   
  
– Что ты будешь пить?  
– А что есть?  
– Сена целый стог. Мама обожает траву.  
– А ты?  
– Там моя захудалая пачка чая где-то приныкана.  
  
Рита заглядывает в шкаф, перебирает коробки и мешочки с разными надписями, вчитывается, принюхивается.  
  
– А можно?  
– Все, что захочешь.  
  
Рита собирает щепотки чабреца, мяты, сухой малины. Пару ягод просто так сует в рот.   
Соня заливает ей кипяток в чашку, накрывает блюдцем.   
Они еще ждут немного, пока заварится.   
Молчат.  
  
– Ну, всё. Пойдем теперь ко мне?  
  
*  
  
Комната Сони маленькая и не такая яркая, как всё вокруг. На полу – широкий матрас.  
  
– На кровать не хватило. А потом я привыкла и уже не хочу.   
  
У стены – перекладина, как в магазине, завешена ворохом самых разных одежд, маленький белый комод, расписанный красными человечками, которые скатываются с ящика на ящик. У окна – стол, монитор, стаканы, заполненные карандашами, проводами, листами. Какие-то камни, проволока, наушники, бутылка с песком, ракушки, деревянный домик – кубик с крышей, динозавр, банки с цветными нитками, бисером, леской. На окне – герань.   
  
– Покурим?   
  
Они курят в окно, напуская холод и сладкий дым в тепло.  
  
– Хотела бы я быть собакой в твоей конуре.   
– Так будь.  
  
Рита поворачивается к Соне с таким лицом, которое сплошной вопрос.  
  
– Ты же меня совсем не знаешь.   
– Вот и узнаю.   
– А если я истеричка?  
– Пережду.  
– А если я пинаюсь во сне?  
– Я поглажу тебя, ты успокоишься.  
– А если я просто дура?  
– Буду читать тебе книги. Или себе.   
  
Соня уже смеется. А Рита подыскивает что-нибудь пострашнее.  
  
– А если я… если я разбросаю носки свои по всему твоему дому?  
– Соберу и, наконец, постираю вместе со своими.   
– А если… если я, блин, козюлек своих тебе под стол наковыряю?  
– А ты так делаешь?  
  
Хохочет Соня.  
  
– Вот и узнаешь.   
– Сотру.   
– А если я пукаю?  
– Проветрю.  
  
Рита закрывает лицо руками, заглушая смех. Восклицает в ладони:  
  
– Кошмар! Ужас!  
– Я тебя разбужу.   
  
Соня обнимает ее, прямо так, спрятавшуюся, притихшую. Рита выворачивается в ее руках, забираясь чуть ли не внутрь.  
  
– А твоя мама не будет против, если я тут зависну?  
– Не-а, здесь постоянно кто-нибудь зависает.   
  
Рита отстраняется, отходит, забираясь руками в карманы джинсов, отворачивается к окну.   
  
Человек шагает, говорит с телефоном.  
  
– Хочешь быть особенной, галчонок?  
  
Рита мотает головой.   
  
– Для кого?  
– Для меня.  
  
Выкладывает ладони на подоконник.   
  
– Ты, наверное, просто умеешь.  
– Что?  
– Все это?   
– Умею? Да я вообще не знаю, как к тебе подступиться.   
– Зачем?  
– От большой нужды.   
– Какой была твоя первая девушка?  
  
Вдруг спрашивает Рита понуро, Соня смеется.   
  
– Особенной. Только моя первая девушка еще не согласилась стать моей девушкой.   
  
*  
  
Соня выдает Рите поблекшие старые треники и футболку с длинными рукавами, та принимает и уходит в ванную, где плещется и переодевается. Возвращается.  
  
Когда же возвращается Соня – Рита уже лежит у самой стены и водит пальцами по маленьким строчкам.   
  
– Хорошая книжка.   
– Да.   
– «Спустя несколько часов ему, засыпавшему в постели, чудилось, что внутри него живет что-то острое, что-то с каждым приходом к Седому делающееся острее, как будто Седой затачивал это что-то волшебным точильным камнем».  
  
Соня ждет, когда она закончит читать, выключает свет, и укладывается на противоположном краю матраса, накрывается одеялом. Рита все еще водит по стене пальцем. Потом подползает к ней на расстояние, в какое поместится только бумажный лист и засыпает прямо так, на боку.   
  
Занимается дождь.


	10. Родиться заново

_«мы пьем чай в старых квартирах_  
 _и ждем лета в старых квартирах»_  
  
_«завтра кто-то_  
 _вернувшись домой_  
 _застанет в руинах свои города»_

  
  
*  
  
Рита открывает глаза и несколько очень долгих мгновений не может понять – где она?   
Прижимает пальцы к векам, садится, зевает. Ворот футболки съехал с одной стороны совсем к горлу, с другой – по плечу.

Она зевает еще раз, в ладони.  
  
Синие шторы наполняют комнату холодным светом.   
Ей немного неловко – быть одной здесь. Словно она крадет что-то. Все эти – Сонины – вещи. Смотрят на нее. Спокойно.   
Она улыбается им.   
Встает, заправляет матрас, расправляя одеяло, и сверху – рыхлым покрывалом из разных ниток.   
Занавески не трогает, чтобы совсем не хозяйничать.   
Выходит.   
  
– Доброе утро, галчонок.   
  
Говорит ей Соня, которая что-то варит и перемешивает.   
  
– Доброе.   
– Есть хочешь?  
– А можно воды?  
  
Рита присаживается на скамейку, подтягивает ногу и кладет подбородок на коленку.   
Соня ставит перед ней стакан, полный воды. Теребит взъерошенную макушку.   
  
– Как спалось?  
– Хорошо.   
  
Рита делает глоток, и еще один. Смотрит. У Сони волосы собраны петлей, плечи остро торчат из-под маек, узкой, желтой, с тонкими лямками, и свободной серой – с широкими, штаны скребут пол. Босая.   
  
Она ставит перед Ритой дымящуюся тарелку с омлетом, вареными сосисками и подсушенным хлебом. Потом заглядывает в холодильник, достает масло, из шкафа – крынку, раскрашенную под хохлому, полную конфет, печенья и наломанного шоколада.   
Рита прижимает вилку и выравнивает ее рядом с тарелкой.   
Соня начинает уплетать, через раз делая маленькие глотки из кружки.  
  
– Ты запиваешь еду.  
– Да, я знаю, что так нельзя. А ты не запиваешь?  
– Не-а.   
– Ты такая законопослушная.   
– Ха. Ха.  
  
Рита нанизывает сосиску прямо целой на вилку и, по чуть-чуть скусывая, съедает всю. Потом уже чередует одно с другим.   
Они обе хрустят хлебом.   
  
– Я объелась.  
– Я тоже.   
  
Рита откидывается на подушку. Соня на спинку стула.   
  
– Я вообще-то не люблю есть по утрам.  
– А я – обожаю.   
– У нас нет ничего общего.   
– Эт точно.   
  
Они опять смеются.   
  
– Мне надо в школе хоть появиться.   
– А мне дома.   
– Выйдем вместе?   
  
*  
  
Рита едет в троллейбусе, на последнем сидении. Рука ее все еще горячая – Соня пока не вышла, рисовала ей пальцем линии жизни, ума и сердца.   
  
Рита собирает кулак, сохраняя это тепло.   
  
*  
  
– Ма-ам?  
  
Рита снимает куртку, ботинки.   
  
На столике у дивана пепельница, пустая бутылка, кружка в кровавых потеках, штопор и развороченная пробка, очень мягкий и уже заплывший надкусанный сыр.   
  
– Ма-ам…  
  
Мавзолей пуст.  
  
*  
  
Рита надевает резиновые сапоги, у куртки задирает рукава до локтей, достает из подсобки маленькую жесткую лопатку и царапалку, бросает в ведро и выходит в сад.  
Собирает ошметки стеблей в ведро, выносит к компостной куче.   
Садится возле вереска, покусанного, растрепанного, разорванного, собирает его разрозненные клочки, прикапывает, набирает воды и поит его.   
Гладит.   
  
– Только не умирай. Не умирай. Пожалуйста.  
  
Потом набирает земли на дно, заносит в дом. Ищет повсюду хоть какой-то пустой горшок, находит пластиковый, с прилипшей землей и бумбошками керамзита. Набирает земли. Относит к себе. Достает из ящика под столом два желудя, садит в мягкую холодную глубину и поливает.   
  
Ставит на подоконник.   
  
Потом моет руки, посуду, пол, тело.   



	11. Спокойной ночи

_«а тем, кто ложится спать – спокойного сна»_

 

*

Рита принимает звонок, ее сердце становится таким маленьким, что легко прижимается к барабанной перепонке.

– Привет, галчонок.  
– Привет.  
– Как дела?  
– Ничего.  
– Придешь сегодня?  
– Нет, наверное.  
– У.

Молчат.

Соня:

– Надоела я тебе, да?  
– Нет. Нисколько. Просто не знаю, как маму оставить.  
– У вас что-то происходит?  
– Ох, у нас все время что-нибудь происходит, но я уже и не знаю, происходит ли что-нибудь?  
– Не грусти, галчонок, все наладится.  
– Спасибо тебе.  
– А завтра увидимся?  
– Давай.

*

Мать входит в квартиру, сгружая сумочку, «пальтецо» и шпильки на и под вешалку.

Рита сидит на диване, щелкая каналы. Смотрит, как та проходит мимо, мягко и устало переставляя ноги.

– Ты дома?  
– Привет, мам.

В руке у нее бутылка вина, которую она обнимает пальцами за горлышко.  
И по тому только, как она зашла, Рита знает – как будет дальше.  
Мать поднимается к себе. Закрывает дверь.  
Через два часа она орет, запертая в коробке, выходит:

– Хватить звонить мне, мудозвон херов!!!

Спускается.  
Рита все так же сидит на диване, переключая каналы. Теплые носки торчат из-под пледа.  
Мать присоединяется к ней.

– Перестань щелкать.

Рита перестает.

Человек со скворечником на голове говорит: «Все это какие-то круги бытия».  
Ракета поднимается в небо.

Они сидят и смотрят долгий-долгий фильм, и в конце и вдруг мать так плачет… взахлеб, ужасными горючими огромными слезами, словно вся ее жизнь из нее выходит. Сейчас затопит комнату, их затопит…

На экране безучастно ползут и ползут буквы.

Рита боится дышать, она не знает, что делать, ее сердце сжимается, обливаясь кровью, его слезы красны и горьки.  
Но она не может пошевелиться.  
Мать вытирает пальцами под глазами. Поворачивается к дочери.

– Все хорошо.

Улыбается.

– Все у нас будет хорошо.

Рита кивает.

– Давай напечем печенья, ты раньше любила?  
– Хорошо.


	12. Верь мне

_«я скажу одно лишь слово_   
_верь»_

  
  
*  
  
– Привет, галчонок.  
  
Соня встречает ее на остановке в центре.   
  
Такая яркая. Даже в черном пальто и платье, в мелкий-мелкий цветочек, чуть ниже колена, которое на сантиметр или два выбивается из-под драпа, волосы перепутались в шарфе, на ногах высокие резиновые сапоги, с петлей на боку, похожие на военные.  
  
Её уже давно видно.  
  
– И куда пойдем?  
– Я не знаю.  
– Говорят, здесь открылся огромный сэконд, не хочешь заценить?  
– Давай.  
  
И они шагают. Среди луж, оставленных ночным дождем. Острое осеннее солнце печально томится в них.   
  
– Боже, ну и монстр!  
  
Выпаливает Соня перед несчастного вида зданием с разномастными окнами и широкой лестницей.   
  
На первом этаже – пиццерия, на втором – огромный холл, с выпуклым запахом, каким окутан любой такой магазин. Редкие люди с тележками катают рубашки и куртки.   
И они идут сквозь тесные стройные ряды платьев, пиджаков, брюк, юбок, прижимая к себе самые безумные, смешные, нелепые. Находят среди тряпья – вещи. Рита любовно раскладывает на ящике с сумками бесконечную желтую толстовку.   
  
Соня:  
  
– У тебя разве не миллион таких?  
– У меня вообще нет ничего желтого.  
– А, ну да, это сильно меняет дело.   
  
Соня смеется, пока Рита приводит еще аргументы, открывая неуязвимую спину предмета.  
  
– Смотри, здесь же Бэтмен.  
– Мне больше нравится Джокер.  
– Он сумасшедший, злой и неуправляемый.  
– Зато Бэтмен спокойный, добрый и с кнопкой.  
  
Рита возражает мечтательно и серьезно.   
  
– У него вот такие [показывает, как рыбак рыбу] кулаки. Хотела бы я иметь такие вот кулаки.  
  
Соня сжимает её руки своими, уменьшая заявленное расстояние, замирает тогда, когда оно становится не больше настоящего Ритиного кулака, а потом еще и еще сдавливает, пока ладони не соединяются.   
Рита кланяется ей на японский манер.   
Соня улыбается.   
  
– Померяешь?  
– Да.   
– И рубашку тоже.  
– Она мне мала.   
– Да конечно.  
  
*  
  
– Ну как?  
– Что-то не очень…  
  
Тянет Рита, и Соня заходит за штору.   
Черная рубашка с воротом-стойкой сидит на ней, как влитая, мягко прижимаясь к телу. Соня кладет ладони Рите на плечи, смотрит на ее отражение. Отражение отвечает тем же.   
Рука Сони чуть-чуть соскальзывает по ключице, пальцы подбирают крестик на короткой цепочке.   
  
– Веришь?   
  
Рита накрывает ее руку своей.  
  
– Верю.


	13. Всё

_«ну а тело не допело чуть-чуть_   
_ну а телу недодали любви»_

  
  
*  
  
Рита заходит домой со вспухшим пакетом, на автомате снимает лишнее.   
Идет к лестнице, по дороге задевая злую тумбочку, которую матерят в этом доме непривычно чаще людей.   
  
– Стерва.  
  
Пережидает, когда боль отколется.   
  
– Мам, слушай, надо эту тумбочку куда-нибудь…  
  
Дверца холодильника закрывается:  
  
– И поделом тебе, мало еще прилетело.  
  
Наглый и сальный монстр пьет сок из пакета. 

Их пакета.   
Сердце срывается, начиная бешено колотиться.  
Мать спускается с лестницы.   
Рита тихим, но твердым голосом спрашивает ее:  
  
– Что он здесь делает?  
  
Мать вместо ответа опускает глаза.   
  
– Ты охамела, корова?  
– Рита, иди к себе в комнату.   
– Зачем?   
  
Хоть ей хочется убежать, через три и через пять ступеней подняться, на вершину башни, высоко, далеко…  
  
– Дрожать там от страха, что он голову тебе расшибет?  
  
Орет девочка, удивляя родителей.   
  
Отчим выходит страшный и грозный, как само зло, как кусок мяса, как лютый зверь, как машина, кого нельзя умолять, потому что у него нет ни чувств, ни совести – одна только сила.   
  
Мать заступает вперед, пряча Риту за спину, та отодвигает ее.  
  
И ей страшно, до безумия страшно, и она, обезумев, сходит с рельс, ярость, копившаяся годами, клокочет в ней, пожирая огнем, Рите кажется, что будь у нее нож, она бы вонзила его ему прямо в живот, только бы выключить, вычеркнуть. Монстра. Из жизни.   
  
– Ненавижу тебя! Уйди ты куда-нибудь или дай нам уйти. Оставь нас в покое!   
– Ты, сопля, что себе позволяешь?  
  
Монстр хватает ее цепкими клешнями и трясет, как тоненькую травинку, мать пытается влезть между ними…  
  
– Сучка неблагодарная!  
  
Он отшвыривает ее, отдавая на съедение злой тумбочке. Та, получив, наконец, настоящую кровь, говорит:  
  
всё.  



	14. София

_«и умрет апрель_   
_и родится вновь_   
_и придет уже навсегда»_

  
  
*  
  
Соня задыхается в толпе под маленькой крышей.   
Кто все эти люди, Господи?   
Священник глухо поет псалмы, размахивая дымящим «кадилом», и каждый его выброс – точно укор. Соня слышит лишь гул причитаний, плача и скорби. Ей так жутко, что нутро разрывает на части. Она задыхается в переполненной пустоте.   
Тягостный голос вдруг говорит:  
  
– Кто не поедет на кладбище, может попрощаться сейчас.   
  
Ей хочется закричать – не уходите, останьтесь, не будет никакого кладбища, мы никуда не поедем, я не стану прощаться, не стану прощаться – она озирается по сторонам и вдруг видит гроб… белый лоб Риты укрыт тонкой бумажной лентой… Слезы градом падают вниз, и вот она уже одна под дождем, он сыплется сверху больной и холодный, дождь, дождь, дождь…  
  
Просыпается.   
  
За окном – дождь стеной.   
  
Соня лежит.  
Не шевелится.   
Слушает.  
До рассвета.  
  
*  
  
Утром покупает цветы. Маленькие белые шапочки, похожие на инверсии крошечных галчат, сидящих на ветках.   
  
*  
  
На этаже ей становится плохо, паника захлестывает, и в груди все сжимается, точно легкие прессуют ногами, давят воздух, точно вино. Кисло и вот-вот стошнит. Она вдыхает. Резкий и при этом пустой запах больницы. Выдыхает долго-долго, шумно и рвано. И еще раз. И еще.  
  
Мимо проходит домашний чужой мужчина в спортивных штанах и футболке. Мятый, заспанный. На костылях.   
  
Дверь в палату чуть-чуть приоткрыта. Белый свет уютно и робко горит в коридоре. Соня заглядывает. Рита одна. То ли спит, то ли просто от солнца прячется.   
  
Соня заходит внутрь.   
  
Рита открывает глаза.  
  
– Привет, галчонок.   
  
Соня улыбается. Рита – тоже.   
  
– Ну как здоровье?  
– Все еще хромает.  
– Я тебе цветов принесла.   
– Красивые.   
– Щас, погоди, воды наберу.   
  
Соня уходит в маленькую комнатку сбоку, набирает воды.   
  
– А где Люба, выписали?  
– Не, моется.  
– Ясно.   
  
Соня ставит цветы на тумбочку.  
  
– И вот тебе еще сок этот тошнотный.   
  
Ставит рыжую банку на стол.  
  
– А мне нравится.  
– Вот и славно.   
  
Рита пододвигается, и Соня присаживается к ней на самый краешек койки.   
  
– Выглядишь, как твой вереск.   
– Ты была у нас дома?  
– Я много, где была, пока ты тут спишь, красавица.   
  
Соня трогает ее пальцы. И внутри отпускает. Ей уже не хочется каждую секунду вскочить и бежать куда-то, делать что-то.  
  
– Да уж, красавица. Я теперь такой щипаный воробей.  
– Нужно будет тебя постричь, – говорит Соня, задумчиво глядя на Риту.  
– Только, чтобы неровно.  
– А ровно у меня и не получится – руки растут не оттуда.  
– Ну конечно.  
– Вот, я тебе сплела. Видишь, какой кривой.  
  
Соня показывает ей тонкий цветной браслет.  
  
– Не знаю даже, ты станешь носить такой… Если нет – просто положи куда-нибудь в сумку.  
  
Рита протягивает ей руку, и Соня повязывает талисман ей на запястье.   
  
– Знаешь, а ты ведь меня подсадила.  
– На что это?  
– На себя.   
  
Хохочет.  
  
– Я тут тебе искала историю, из тех, что ты любишь… люди добрые посоветовали. Начала читать, ну так, протестировать, и все – кажется, мне хана.  
– Почему?   
– Ну, там главгер такой, прям – ух.  
– Это как?  
– А вот так. Ух – и все. Хоть трава не расти.   
– Однако.  
– О-о... это мой любимый типаж. Баловень судьбы, хулиган, задира, мрачный тип и богач. Высокомерный, как английская королева.  
– Да она вроде милая.  
– Ну а он – нет.  
– И тебе такое нравится?  
– А чего сразу? Я, может, тоже надеюсь.  
– И на что это?   
– Что кто-нибудь ему покажет, где раки летают.  
  
Они снова вместе смеются.  
  
– Могу почитать тебе, если хочешь.  
  
В палату заходит Люба. Женщина лет сорока, очень спокойная и очень красивая. Волосы ее, влажные, кудрявятся у висков. Она забирается на кровать, пристраивая казенные костыли у тумбочки, расправляет полы халата, прикрывая перемотанную коленку.   
  
– У меня и приличная книжка есть, если что.   
  
Чуть наклонясь к Рите, сообщает Соня.   
  
– Привет.  
  
Люба – Соне.  
  
– Привет.  
– Что со вчера в мире делается?  
– Да все то же.   
– И славно. Опять с книжкой?  
– Вроде того.   
– И про что?  
– Ну…  
  
*  
  
Соня покупает маленькую свечку. Накидывает шарф на голову. Поднимается по ступеням, тянет на себя тяжелую дверь. Внутри пахнет сырым холодом и ладаном. Свечи стучат в тишине. Тихая женщина в темном платке собирает огарки. Со стен смотрят синие потрескавшиеся фрески. Их лица суровы и печальны. Она подходит к иконе Божьей матери. Глядит на нее долго. Зажигает свечу от уже горящих, опаляя на весу кончик, и ставит вместе со всеми. Смотрит на неспокойный маленький огонек. Закрывает глаза, и он все еще танцует под веками.  
  
спасибо  



End file.
